Retrospective Fairytale
by Sephiroth Hates You
Summary: (Chapter Two) The complexity known as the queen...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: LoD does not belong to me. However, Sony does hold that position of ownership.  
  
Chapter One  
  
There was little light filtering through the cave's maw like, twisted entrance, and that allowed the girl to make her slow progress deeper into its expanses. It took her a long time to notice the cavern even when she was nearly in front of it, which led her to believe that there might have been some archaic magic nearby or within it. Such possibilities made the young girl tremble with excitement.  
  
If there was anything in the premises, it would have long ago heard Ritz's noisy approach for indeed, she was clumsy and was unable to see deeper ahead. Nearly anyone but Ritz would've probably not entered this foreboding cave but you see, this girl loves the past, and thus she could not overturn the opportunity to explore this unknown place.  
  
The weak beams of light no longer aided her because she was away from their bright reach and yet she continued on in her same clumsy stride. The fourteen year old imagined the walls filled with hieroglyphics of the ancient world and even lined with invaluable jewels and stones. Although she was still young and the working world did not ask much of her, Ritz knew that she was either going to be an archaeologist or an anthropologist. Her dreams were spread before her eyes at a young age.  
  
She wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not, but she could have sworn that there was some sort of dim lighting just around the bend and this made her tired legs move all the faster. It was inches away and it was getting brighter. Ritz was awestruck at what she saw. It looked as if living tendrils of gassy matter was swirling upwards to the cavern's height, and smaller orbs of the same violet matter bounced around the beams in an ethereal dance that was to go on until the end of time it seemed. She shuffled several steps forward and then realized that the phenomenon beams wouldn't hurt her yet the still unnerved her. She didn't like that feeling and thus she ran yet again. That was when she ran off a concealed edge.  
  
She could see everything in such great detail as she fell. There were several stone paths that led into tunnels and everything was encased with faintly glowing stones which illuminated most of the area save for the deep, dark crevices of what she guessed were bottomless pits. Lucky enough for her, she was falling towards the path and not her death. At last her soft booted feet made the thudding sound of landing. However, she fell to her knees upon the impact, which will later bruise.  
  
Ritz rose and found that she had three options, three tunnels to chose from. Two were dark which meant that the led deeper into this cave, but one was bright which obviously meant that it was a way out so it wasn't so surprising that she took the exit. What she thought would meet her was skyscrapers in the distance and a domesticated forest looming around her, but instead she was greeted with a desolate yet floral road that led on and on to a castle that was in no way, shape, or form a skyscraper. Something wasn't right. . .  
  
((Feel free to inform me of any errors for I will fix them as soon as possible, and I will answer questions ASAP. ^__^ Au revoir!)) 


	2. Chapter Two

((Anime, II, and DarkAngel thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me.. ^_^ Disclaimer: LoD does not spell out or mean in any language: Of belonging to Zi.))  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"I think that I've hit my head from that fall and I am dreaming now," she whispered awestricken with her feudal surroundings. "Maybe I should see how this dream unfolds."  
  
Her blue eyes looked back at the cave and then to the castle some distance ahead, as if pondering which seems to be the most inviting. Ritz's choice was the castle for she no longer trusted the cave. Maybe this wasn't a dream and she was in some fairytale land that she had often read in stories.  
  
The grass was lush and green for miles on end save for the worn, tan road that she was treading. Flowers were scattered along the edges and entwined around sparse tree's roots, they were of every color and most she did not know the name of. Her friends back home would probably like them very much.  
  
It was becoming dark, and it was harder to see up ahead so the girl tried not to let her thoughts wander lest she loose her way. Maybe ten more minutes passed and it became darker still, there were no streetlights here and the stars were weak as if covered by a light over cloud. Faint lights were in the distance and she only hoped that it was from the kingdom. With this in mind, she quickened her pace.  
  
She realized something, the light wasn't from the city, it was from eyes that were filled with hunger. She could barely see the glow of the creature's eyes move back and forth, as if trying to confuse her or get her off guard. She screamed in agony when its razor sharp teeth sank deeply into her forearm, and cringed when some liquid from its gruesome maw burned her flesh. She tried to shake it off but all her efforts gave her was far more pain than she would like to admit.  
  
"Your judgment is at hand, beast," came the strong voice from behind yet the beast didn't understand nor hear any words of it and it continued to hold its death grip. Three beats of air signified the use of crossbows and three arrows embedded in the beast's neck further proved it. A dark skinned woman, came up to the now kneeling Ritz, and cut apart the dog-like creature's maw, allowing her arm freedom. As soon as she saw her mangled arm, Ritz turned her head away, holding back the urge to throw up.  
  
"We can help you at Bale, miss," said the dark-skinned soldier that had helped her continuously giving worried looks to the injured arm. "Your name is?"  
  
Ritz looked at her and gasped. She had blood red eyes and she highly doubted that there are contacts in this world. What also accompanied the strange eyes was long, wispy silver-gray hair. Her shock faded away, and not wanted to be rude, she introduced herself. "I am Ritz Aubreth. Thank you. . ."  
  
The soldier smiled and went on saying, "I am Adelle Mamior, second Knight of Basil, fresh from Ulara. Nice to meet you, Ritz!" Adelle looked as if she was thinking of what to say next. "Don't worry about more of those bastards. They are Rougian and they were smuggled here a fortnight ago. That was the last of them and you won't be seeing anymore unless you take a boat all the way to Rouge!"  
  
Ritz nodded, rather lost as to what Adelle was talking about. The knight of Basil helped her up and let her lean on her for support, she obviously wasn't used to getting hurt. Two other soldiers flanked them; one with short red hair and the other was mid-aged and bald. She realized that they had been close to Bale, as it was called, for it took them only a half hour to get through the gates.  
  
It was as quiet as quiet can be, and the streets were all abandoned save for nightly guards. Adelle led the small group up many stairs into the castle Ritz had seen when she first left the cave. It was too dark for her to make out any definite details in its structure.  
  
She was then separated from the two other soldiers and Adelle led her up even more stairs. They turned right and entered a small room with rich, wooden furnishings. The knight directed her into a seat and muttered something, but Ritz couldn't hear for she was too tired. Not long after, she fell into slumber's inviting arms.  
  
Awoken by sunlight on her face, Ritz opened her drowsy eyes, taking in her surroundings. The clean, white curtains were blowing slightly from a weak breeze everything was perfect. The chairs were properly placed at a small table almost in the center of the room, the rug held not a single stain, flowers were beautifully painted on the beige walls, and there was not even a spec of dust. Her arm was bandaged, and it felt better, just a bit stiff.  
  
"So how did you sleep, miss Ritz," asked Adelle who had been leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"I. . . Um. . . I slept well." Ritz said sleepily while nodding.  
  
"Sorry if you have to have an early wake up call, but Queen Cecile would like to speak with you," the strange knight went on as she helped the young girl out of the quite comfortable bed.  
  
The halls were light brightly unlike last night. High-arched windows spewed out light, allowing to few a shadow to remain. Strangely different from hours ago.  
  
And then she was before the queen.  
  
She sat on a chair that suited royalty well, almost as if she was born to do it. Her golden hair was held in an elaborate bun with locks remaining to cascade down her pale shoulders. The queen was truly beautiful, however her eyes, those amber eyes did not glow with life. They were weary. What would she look like with eyes full of inner light?  
  
"Greetings, young miss," the words rolled out of her mouth with such ease.  
  
Adelle kneeled on one knee and gave a curt bow to her queen, but she soon rose. Ritz was not accustomed to such things, however the young girl did manage to bow, quite embarrassed.  
  
"H-hello, your majesty," Ritz fumbled. "What is it that you wish to ask?"  
  
The queen smiled, her eyes gleamed; yet there was no mirth only the air of serpents but there was no venom in the words, "I am not sure where you came from nor do I much care. The Rougian beast that bit you, its bite is poisonous yet you remain very much alive. I was wondering if you'd allow it if we could further examine this immunity you posses."  
  
The girl was at a loss, wondering how she had gotten in this mess. She just longed for a release from this, to be able to go into her family's loving arms, to be back into 'reality'.  
  
After thinking about the situation at hand she asked of the queen, "And what does that entail, might I ask?"  
  
Cecile gasped as if understanding it all now and smiled very apologetically. "I am quite sorry! The way I said that made it seem so vile. All I mean is that you travel to Lohan where there are great doctors to see if there is a cure for the 'poison'."  
  
For the second time in barely three minutes, Ritz Aubreth was confused, but still she nodded her accord.  
  
The queen smiled, her eyes gleamed yet there was no mirth only the air of serpents but there was no venom in her heart.  
  
((Okay, I believe that my writing style has changed greatly. I truly hope that you do not mind. Don't forget to inform me of my mistakes and please review and be honest at that. Vuh-vai!)) 


End file.
